Long Lost Sister
by Khailybird
Summary: The Cullens had one secret that nobody-even Bella- knew about. Alex. Alex is a Cullen, who sorta went off like Edward did, however she stayed on Animal Blood. She is finally coming home, what happens when she meets Bella? Is there love in store for her? What if the Volturi find out about the Cullen's most hidden secret?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Author's Note:**

**This is my first fan fiction, and I made this story like a year ago I just didn't know where to put it and I didn't want to hand write it…so here it is! :) **

**SM owns everyone in my story except Alex…**

_Intro_

_Alex is a Cullen who has been away for the past 20 years, she was a nomad during that time, though she still ate animals, she just wandered. She finally decided to come home. This story is based after Twilight but before New Moon. So it's that summer…_

_The Cullen House, late at night, Edward is at Bella's house. 3__rd__ person point of view-_

"!" Alice squealed. She had just had a vision of Alex calling to tell them that she was coming for a visit. Alice couldn't wait, Alex LOVED shopping with her and Rose.

"ROSE GUESS WHO I JUST HAD A VISION OF CALLING!" She yelled up the stairs, not that she needed to but she was excited.

""Uhmmm…I don't know…who?" Rose was walking down the stairs.

"ALEX!"

"OMG SERIOUSLY!"

At that moment the phone rang, the girls looked at each other both faces mirroring the other's.

"Hello?" Alice was the one to answer, "HI! Alex! So when are you coming? Uhmmm…hold on let me put you on speaker, Rose wants to talk too. Kay, now you want us to do what with Edward?"

"Ok, well you know that one girl Victoria? Well send me a picture of her, you said she was still kickin' right? Well, I figure I could come dressed as Victoria, ya know with a wig, red contacts and that kinda stuff, and let him open the door –WITH Bella there- and see what he does. It would be HYSTERICAL! What do you think? Can we make it happen?" Alex answered

"Haha, as if we COULDN'T. The only thing is we would have to block our thoughts, and get a picture…but I am sure we can do that." Rose answered

"Yes! This will be SO much FUN! Oh and I was thinking of coming down…in about a week, I got to pack and everything…I'm in Texas so…it will still take a few hours to get up there in my car…So talk to you later! Love you guys! Oh and don't tell anyone else it will be hard enough keeping ya'lls thoughts to yourself."

"Ok love you too!" Alice and Rose answered then hung up. "This is gonna be SO much fun! " They said together, then laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Author's Note:**

**This is my first fan fiction, and I made this story like a year ago I just didn't know where to put it and I didn't want to hand write it…so here it is! :) **

**SM owns everyone in my story except Alex…**

Alex's POV-

This is gonna be SO MUCH FUN! I thought to myself as I started to pack my things in the HUGE apartment I rented down in Houston, I was glad I was leaving, I never got to come out and I missed Mom/Esme's homes, they were ALWAYS beautiful. Another reason I couldn't wait to get home is because I missed my family, when I first left I was happy too, Edward was SO depressing and Emment and Jasper were always fighting or something like that…but us girls got along right well. The reason I left though, was because they were gonna move to Forks, Washington and Carlisle was gonna make us go to High School and I really didn't want to. Though, it had to be worse for Edward, because he can read minds and everything. So can I, to an extent I can read every thought that person ever had, but I can block other people's thoughts as well. So I was all good. I had been gone for a good twenty years, and I wasn't really planning on going back for a while, but I realized I really missed my family, and I would even endure High School for the billionth time if that meant I could be with them.

I had kept in touch somewhat, every now and then; I always called Alice or Rose though. I didn't feel like talking to the guys and Mom and Dad would just try to get me back by saying something like, "A 15 year old does NOT need to be on her own please come home! We miss you!" I wasn't even technically 15, I was really like…90 years old but I was changed when I was 15, I had fallen down a few stair cases and was just laying in all the broken glass in the middle of the night when Carlisle found me, and saved me.

My silver cell phone started ringing "Hey Princess" by Allstar Weekend, I checked it and I had a picture mail, I looked at it and it was a picture of Victoria, I chuckled to myself and looked outside, still raining, so I could go to a costume store and pick up what I need.

_7 Days Later—_

I had packed up all my things and checked out of my apartment complex, when I called Alice, to tell her I was on my way.

"Hey Alice!"

"_OMG Hey Alex!"_

"So, I'm on my way and I was thinking that I would stop by the house before I scare Edward and Bella, can you do that? Like make sure they are out of the house when I come?"

"_Yeah! Sure of course! So do you want me to go ahead and tell the fam?"_

"Uhmmm….no I'll surprise them kay? Just make sure that there is room in that other garage…the one no one uses…so Edward dosen't see my car, cause that would ruin the surprise, ya know?"

"_Ok can and will do! See you soon!"_

I hung up the phone and pushed the petal farther down, I was already about halfway there and it had only been about 3 hours. I loooved my pink Ferrari, so I was always really careful when I drove it, I had also gotten Rose to amp it up a little so it went _fast_. I saw a sign saying "Forks Washington, 10 miles away" I started bouncing I couldn't wait! I missed them sooooo much!

I swung down the curvy drive till I got to the back garage; I grabbed the bag with the Victoria stuff in it and ran as fast as I could into the house.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH OMGOMGOMGOMGOMG I MISSED YOU _SO_ MUCH! _NEVER_ DO THAT _AGAIN_ YOU _WILL NOT_ LEAVE ME!" Was what I got from Alice as I was hug attacked. I was sooo happy I hugged her back.

"I missed you _SO MUCH_!" Was what Rose said and gave me a bear hug.

"I missed you guys too! I can't believe I left! I was stupid and young, I seriously don't know why I left, I will NEVER make that mistake again!" I said honestly.

I looked up because I had heard more footsteps, the rest of the family, sans Edward, were standing there just looking. They had come down when they heard Alice scream.

"Al…Alex?" Esme asked, her brow furrowed.

"Yeah, Mom, I'm back..." I said as she stumbled forward, she started to dry sob into my shoulder, and I started to too. Everyone else had broken out of shock and came to hug me group hug style. Just about everyone was sobbing, even Emment. We finally broke away and sat down, I told them I would explain everything else but I told them what I was gonna to do Edward first.

Esme sighed, mumbling something about practical jokes and how she was sure she was going to have to buy a new something after this, Em and Jazz got the gleam they usually got when they were planning a practical joke, and Carlisle chuckled softly. Alice and I took my bag to her bathroom while Rose debriefed everyone about the plan. Alice laughed when I dumped out the bag on the counter.

"You never do anything halfway do you?" she asked.

"Nope! Jazz and Em taught me well!" I laughed back.

After about an hour we decided I was a perfect Victoria, all that was needed was the red eyes, which I would put in right before I knocked on the door. I hugged everyone on the way out and went to hide in the bushes; I also blocked my thoughts so Edward wouldn't be able to read them.

_Edward's POV_

Alice could be SO annoying. Well, I suppose it was ok today, I still wanted to know why she had the sudden urge to send Bella and I off on a romantic dinner. She had planned the entire thing, we went to Montello Italian Restaurant, and then we went to see a movie. She even cleared it with Charlie that Bella could stay the night. It was late when we were on the way home, Bella was tired it wasn't that hard to tell, her beautiful lids were half closed and she was leaning against me and kept sighing, and it was perfect. That is, it was perfect until I drove up and heard several minds doing random things, like singing the alphabet…in Latin, or reading a book…in Latin and then translating it to French. I knew something was up, I gently woke Bella up and told her to be on the lookout, and that everyone was hiding something. She snapped up, and sighed.

"It's probably Alice; she has been saying something about Barbie Bella soon." She frowned at the idea.

"It's alright love, I won't let her, not tonight you are tired." I smiled as she did and I kissed her.

_Alex's POV_

I smiled as I saw Edward's beloved Volvo pull up, I saw Edward whisper something to Bella and kiss her, I was happy he was happy; he was no fun when he was depressed. They walked in and I heard Alice tap on the glass, that was my cue. I popped the contacts in place and walked up to the door. I took a deep breath and knocked.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Author's Note:**

**This is my first fan fiction, and I made this story like a year ago I just didn't know where to put it and I didn't want to hand write it…so here it is! :) **

**SM owns everyone in my story except Alex…**

_**Bella's POV**_

Edward had his arm around me when we walked in and I was leaning on him, he was supporting almost all of my weight. We walked inside and we were attacked by Alice.

"You cannot go up to your room, in fact, you can't go anywhere!" She told us while nonchalantly walking toward the glass and knocking on it.

"Alice. Look at her, she's dead on her feet, she needs to go to bed." Edward insisted.

"She will be fine! Just-"she was interrupted by someone knocking on the door. "-answer the door" she finished.

Edward sighed and dragged me to the door and opened it. It was her. Victoria. She had come back! My scream stuck in my throat. Edward reacted more so though, he crouched in a defensive position and was growling a string of profanities, it was all very fast. Victoria smiled and walked forward slowly. Edward didn't move, he had a confused look on his face, all this while Victoria kept coming forward, and Edward had frozen with the look on his face. Victoria was finally and inch away, and she leaned forward and…and…and gave him a hug….

_**Alex's POV**_

The look on their faces was priceless, Bella seemed truly terrified and Edward had gotten into a crouching position in front of her. His expression changed from anger and hatred to confusion, I wondered who had slipped. He froze, not even breathing I think. I stalked forward till I was about an inch away, leaned forward and gave him a hug. He took in a sharp breath. I took a step back and took off my wig, letting my dirty-blonde hair cascade down my shoulders. He still looked confused so I took out the contacts, and realization hit him.

"Allie? Alex is that you? Really you?" He asked, using the nickname he had given me when I first came into the family.

"Mmhmm!" I hummed out, I couldn't talk, otherwise my voice would have broke, he was my closest brother and for a while my favorite, well, before he had submitted into the depression.

He ran and grabbed me around the waist and swung me around like he used to do, he then crushed me to his chest.

"I missed you soo much!" He cried to me.

"I missed you too, I promise I will never leave again, it was horrible! I don't know how Jazz over there liked living in Texas for all those years!" I sobbed/laughed into his shoulder.

Bella was still standing there, she was also confused, but there was also a little jealousy in her face.

"Uhhmm!" She cleared her throat a quietly, and looked at Edward. He saw her face and quickly set me down and pulled me over to her.

"Allie, this is my Bella. Bella, this is Alex or rather Allie as I call her." He smiled as he smiled as he said that.

"And um, how do you know her?" She asked timidly, she looked suspicious, I could tell she was feeling that too, because I heard Jasper in the back chuckle slightly. Edward also must've heard Jasper's thoughts or saw it on her face because he quickly explained.

"She's my sister, love, she's been on her own for twenty years now. I promise, she and I were close siblings, I was her favorite brother, she'll even admit it." Emment and Jasper faked anger, not well, but still, it was comical.

"Then why are there no pictures of her? Where is her room?" Bella questioned, still suspicious.

"She doesn't have a room here because she left before we moved here, and there are no pictures of her because it hurt to think of her, she left suddenly and with nothing but a note telling us she left. The only reason she knows where we live is because she checks in just about every Christmas. She wasn't playing for your Edward, she is 15 and was just a part of our family. Chill out." Rosalie rudely said. I was shocked, I had never heard a mean word come out of her mouth before. But apparently it happened often because Bella didn't seem shocked, much, and all Edward did was glare at Rose, then looked at Bella begging her to understand.

"It's true. I left because I couldn't stand the environment anymore. Edward was falling deeper and deeper into his depression, Em and Jazz were always fighting, and we were gonna be moving again, and I didn't want to go through High School again. So I left, I went to Texas, and New York and other places. I missed everyone a lot, but…I didn't think everyone would accept me back…I mean…Mom and Dad had stopped trying to get me to come back, Alice, Rose and I barely talked anymore. So I was scared, I didn't want to impose but…I had to. I missed everyone soo much and I heard Edward was happy and had found his soul mate, and I wanted to meet her…I'll leave…if-if you want" I finished and sank down to the floor. Alice, Mom and Rose were by my side in a flash comforting me, telling me I should've come back earlier, and that I would not have to leave, I stiffly nodded, but my main attention was toward Edward and Bella, I wanted to see her reaction, I hoped she believed me.

"Ok…I believe you, but…you really weren't trying to take Edward away from me?" she asked.

"No, I swear on my soul I was not." I told her sincerely. "So will it bother you if I stay?" I asked hoping the answer was no.

"No, I don't mind if you stay…everyone missed you terribly obviously" She then held out her arms for a hug. I stood up unsteadily and walked towards her slowly and gave her a hug.

I was happy that she accepted me, I smiled largely and took a step back.

"So Eddie, you are no longer a zombie?" I asked, using the nick name I had given him, which was why he hated anyone calling him that, it was our thing. Then chuckled lightly.

"Nope! I promise, I am back to normal!" He smiled and mused my hair.

"Yea! Now you get to help me unpack!" I smiled and laughed, "So uhmm…where am I sleeping? As Bella pointed out there is no extra room…" All the guys groaned, they knew I packed if anything, worse than Alice and Rose, especially since I had everything I owned.

Alice giggled and cut in, "Accuatley, I kinda remolded that servants quarters that's attached to the house without anyone noticing. With Rose's help of course!" She smiled and winked at Rose.

I smiled and we headed off to the secondary garage to get my things, the trunk was filled, as well as the backseat, and the little trailer I had added and my passenger seat. The guys groaned again and I laughed. We loaded all my stuff on the guys and walked to the side room. I walked in and almost fainted, it was _BEAUTIFUL_! It was totally me! It was a light blue and purple and dark pink. It had a circle bed, and little chairs. There was a little cute lamp and every one of my books. I had left them here because I didn't want to take too much stuff with me. All the pictures I took the black and white ones and the newer ones. Just about everything I owned that I had left here. Even all my posters were there. If I could cry I would!

"Al-Alice! Ro-Rose…it's perfect! I-I don't know what to say…"I hugged them and started to dry sob again.

"We found all your stuff in the basement, apparently Carlisle and Esme kept all of it in boxes and took it with us wherever we went!" Alice told me. I turned to them and they were in shock as well.

"I love you guys so much!" I ran to them and started hugging them and kissed them both on the cheek.

"We couldn't throw any of it away, we couldn't forget you but we didn't want to hurt everyone else…I didn't know anyone knew about it…"Esme told me.

and I started to sob again. Alice showed me the door that connected my room to the rest of the house, then she showed me my bathroom, and while there I cleaned my face so I no longer looked like Victoria.

"I missed you all soo much…I don't know how I lived without you guys!" I told them and smiled.

**A/N Will this last long? NO! Mwahahahaha lol yeah! What shall happen! Comment below? Do ya love it? Hate it? Is is cool? Or stupid? Or boring?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Author's Note:**

**This is my first fan fiction, and I made this story like a year ago I just didn't know where to put it and I didn't want to hand write it…so here it is! :) **

**SM owns everyone in my story except Alex…**

_**Alex's POV**_

I had been accepted back as if I was never gone, well, everyone but Bella fully accepted me. She still seemed to think I was after Edward, I mean just because there are two singles who are close does NOT mean we were gonna be together! I could see it in her face, she was still jealous. No matter how many times Eddie and the rest of the family told her it was ok, she was still jealous.

Eddie and I were sucked back into our little duo, where we always hung out, did everything together, and really never left each other's side. The only time we were ever really apart was during school, and that was only during classes, we had gotten the secretary to let me have lunch with the Juniors instead of the Freshman, and whenever Eddie was at Bella's house for the night.

"Come in." I called quietly, as I was listening to music and whoever it was would hear me anyway, because someone knocked on the door. Eddie chuckled when he walked in and heard what was playing.

"Big Time Rush? You like them?" He asked in astonishment.

"Yeah! They are like the _BEST_! I love James! He's _soo_ cute!" I told him.

"You are soo crazy…oh hey so…Bella, Alice, maybe Rose, and Jazz, Em, and I were thinking of going to see Paranormal Activities at the theater, you wanna come?" He asked hopefully.

"Well…as much as I would love to, it's rated R and my driver's license says I'm 16, and that's only so I can drive…"I told him sadly.

"Silly, our driver's licenses say we are 18 now, so we can buy your ticket! We have all the bases covered!" He told me, in a "duh!" sort of manner, I felt somewhat stupid, because we used to do that all the time, but since I had been gone, I had no one 18 to get me in.

"Oh…phshaww…I knew that!" If I could blush I would be bright red!

"Kay well, we are going to go get Bella in a second, you wanna come and meet Charlie, her dad?"

"Uhmm…well…do you think he will like me?"I asked uncertainly.

"You, are exactly like Bella, she was afraid that the rest of the family wouldn't like her, but yes. I think he will love you." He laughed and told me.

"Ok, then I will go!"

"Mm kay, get your purse…or whatever you take around with you…" I laughed then nodded.

I grabbed my little purse that I adored, and followed him to his Volvo. He opened the door for me like he always did because of his gentlemanly nature he had gotten from the time period he grew up in. I slid in the backseat diagonal from him and buckled up. Alice and Jazz were riding with us as well, so she made me sit in the middle because I was the smallest. Edward wound out of the drive, slowly for him, it was odd.

"Why are you driving sooo slow?" I asked

"I am? Oh…I don't really notice anymore, I guess it's become a habit, it freakes Bella out when I drive fast. It's rather cute though…" he told me. that made all the rest of us laugh. Even he started to chuckle, which made the rest of us laugh harder.

We pulled in to a little drive, with a little cute house. There was a police cruiser in the drive as well as a huge, red, old, ford truck. I giggled at the sight of the huge truck, it looked funny to me. Eddie gave me a look in the rearview mirror that made me stop suddenly, which made him laugh. So Jasper being Jasper amped up the humor making us all laugh hysterically making the car shake. Finally we got out of the car and went to the door. Eddie knocked on the door and Charlie answered, he looked rather shocked to see all five of us, well he probably only saw four, because I was in the back of the group and was the shortest there.

"Come on in, you'll have to wait though, Bella's in the shower, she should be out soon though." Charlie told us, then showed the way to the living room.

"Thanks Charlie! Have you met my other little sister? She's 15 almost 16 and has been at boarding school for the past few years." Edward said then hugged me with one arm.

"Uhm, no I don't think so. What's your name?" He asked me.

"Alexandra Cullen, but call me Alex!" I smiled at him, being careful not to show all of my teeth and frighten him.

"That's a pretty name! So what boarding school did you go to?" he asked me.

"Newington College, it's in Sydney, Australia." I had heard of that school, and I did in fact, go there for a year of two, before I left.

"Wow, that's pretty far away."

"Yeah that's why I came back…"I told him, "I missed everyone terribly."

"Hey dad, uhm…Edward is…"Bella walked down the stairs in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Alice and I gave each other a look, we both thought the same thing, she needed some style help. "Oh…hey Alice, Jasper, Edward…Alex" she finished. We all smiled.

"Hey!" Alice and I said, Jasper just nodded.

"Good morning, love!" Edward said and smiled at her, making her heart skip a beat, everyone but Charlie heard it, and we all smiled.

"Hey dad, we are goning to go see a movie, ok? I'm not sure when we'll be back…"she said uncertainly and looked at Alice.

"Oh, do you know what would be SO much FUN!" Alice said excitedly, "If Bella spent the night and we had a SLUMBER PARTY!"

"Umm…sure…I guess, but Esme and Carslile will be there too right?" Charlie asked

"Of course!" Alice told him.

"Well then, I suppose it's ok, you'll need to go pack a bag though right?" Charlie asked.

"I was thinking after the movie we could go…SHOPPING!" Alice and I smiled together, we both loved shopping.

"Uh…ok" Charlie said.

"Bye Charlie!" we all said as Bella said, "Bye dad".

We all loaded into the car, Bella in the front passenger seat and Jasper behind Eddie and Alice behind Bella with me in the middle.

"So what movie are we going to see again?" Bella asked.

"Paranormal Activities, I've heard that it has made people pass out!" Jasper answered her.

"Umm…I know you guys can't pass out…but I most defineatly can…is that such a good idea?" she asked worriedly.

"Bella, love, I will make sure you do not pass out ok?" Eddie told her and kissed her on the nose. She giggled and nodded her consent.

"Wait. Isn't that rated R? And we are all 17…except for Alex and she is 15…how are we getting in?"

"Well…we all have two licenses, well except for Alex, one says we are 17 and the other says 18, and even if we didn't Rose and Emment are going to be there to get us in anyway." Edward explained to her, because the rest of us were laughing our butts off.

"Oh…" Bella said and blushed a deep tantalizing red. Edward then proceeded to smack Jasper and I…Hard.

"Ow!" Jasper and I whispered under our breath. Edward smirked in the mirror. Bella looked at Edward questioningly and he just sighed and shook his head.

At that moment we pulled in the Seattle Movies parking lot beside Rosalie's convertible, and we both got out of the cars.

"Took you long enough! God, humans are SO slow!" Rose rudely said to Edward.

"Rose! Be nice!" I said and smacked her with the back of my hand.

"Fine!" She growled under her breath. I laughed at her expression and linked arm with her and Alice and we walked to the ticket counter.

"Seven for Paranormal Activities please!" Rose told the ticket lady.

"It's rated R. Do you have a license proving your 18 or older?" The lady rudely asked us.

"Why yes, yes I do!" Rose slid her license under the glass and the lady took it.

"$80 please!" The lady looked at us, and I slipped into her mind, stupid teenagers. Bet they don't have a dollar to their name! Edward and I snorted and everyone looked at us but we just shook our heads.

Rose started to get out her credit card, but I quickly and at vampire speed told her to use cash. I wanted to see the lady's face. Rose pulled out the cash and slid it under the glass. The lady's eyes got HUGE it was soo funny! The lady slid the tickets under the under the glass and we all walked in, the theater was pretty much empty so we got a whole row to ourselves. Bella and Edward sat by each other and I sat on the other side of Eddie, Emment wanted to see Bella's face so he sat by her and Rose sat by him, and Alice sat by me and Jasper by her.

The lights dimmed and the previews started, we ended up being the only people in the theater, so we talked about which movies we wanted to see, which was just about all the movies. Including, the animated movie _MegaMind_. We all thought it was hysterical! Then the real movie started.

**A/n I know Paranormal Activities is already out on DVD but I couldn't think of another scary movie…I also want to thank everyone who comments and especially Rubylicous22 for texting me till after 11 O'Clock helping me and giving me ideas! And Squirrels1112 for convincing me to put this up! Keep reading! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Author's Note:**

**This is my first fan fiction, and I made this story like a year ago I just didn't know where to put it and I didn't want to hand write it…so here it is! :) **

**SM owns everyone in my story except Alex and Wesley :)**

_**Alex's POV**_

"Oh my GOD! That movie was fricken SCARY! The end scared the crap outta me! Well…it would have…if I had crap…but I don't…but you get the point!" I said as I walked out of the theater. "Jasper I still can't believe you did that!" Jasper, being the little twerp he was, had decided that it would be funny if he took Alice's, Bella's and my fear and amp it up so that just about everyone in the theater was scared to the bone. Even _Rose_ was scared!

Jasper just laughed, so we all took turns slapping him…so he was laughing and yelling ow at the same time. It made us all laugh, even Alice was…and she hated it when we messed with her husband.

"If any of you tell anyone I was scared…well…there might be some purple smoke in your future." Rose told us menacingly. She was truly frightening when she wanted to be.

"Cross my soul and hope to live! I won't tell anyone!" I promised, and everyone else nodded in agreement. Then Rose laughed.

"Good! Because I have a rep to keep!"

"Bella what did you think of the movie?" I asked, still trying to get her to like me.

"Well. I am pretty sure that Edward shouldn't just stand and watch me anymore. Cause then I might scream, and that would wake Charlie. So umm…you'll just have to lay beside me!" She smiled and gave him a kiss.

"That's a good point!" I laughed.

We had finally gotten back to the cars and I decided that I would ride with Rose this time. I really did want to gain Bella's trust and always being with Edward wasn't helping.

"I think we should race home!" called Emment, with Jasper right beside him agreeing and in his mind he was thinking of a good sum to bet with. He knew that Edward had gotten Rose to work on the Volvo, but Rose was the master herself. He still thought that they could beat them, so he decided on $200. It was low for him. Emment was also comparing the odds, they really were in his favor, so he went high, $50,000. Rose was always up to race, so it was up to Eddie, which meant it was up to Bella.

"Plllease Bella?" Emment asked with his puppy dog eyes which got me to do anything for him.

"Yeah pllllllease Bella!" Jasper chimed in, using his power to sway her to saying yes.

"Fine. Just don't get me killed!" Bella sighed and slid into the car. We all laughed and got in the cars. I called Alice and we both put it on speaker.

"Ok, no rules-" Bella cut in "Except for the rule not to kill me!" "-ok yes that rule…but other than that none! READY! SET! GOOOOO!" I called and we were off.

"Do they even have a chance?" I asked Rose.

"Nope!" she called back, the wind whipping away her words. We all laughed at that.

"So, why are you mean to Bella?" I asked Rose, uncertain on how she would react. She sighed then began.

"Well, she thinks I hate her, but I really don't I just think she's making a bad decision, throwing her life away. I would do anything to be her, and she is willing to do anything to be like me-us." I nodded, I had suspected as much.

"I think I might stop though, I really hate being mean in front of you, I guess I'm afraid it will rub off," she laughed then continued, "and I see now that no matter what I can't change her mind."

"Good. You are more likeable when you are nice! It's not you when you are mean…"I told her truthfully. She just laughed because at that time we had screeched to a stop in front of the house with the Volvo at our heels.

"YEAH! $200 bro!" Emment yelled to Jasper, who proceeded to sigh and hand over the money. That's when everyone but Bella noticed a new smell. It was a vampire, but not one we knew, I scanned minds to see if they recognized it and they didn't.

It was coming from the house, and we wanted to know what it was. So we formed a loose formation, Emment and Jasper up front, us girls in the middle and Edward in Bella in the back.

When we walked in Mom and Dad and someone else were sitting in the living room. As soon as we saw that we all relaxed, well not Edward because the new vamp's eyes were blood red.

"Edward, calm down, he promised not to hurt her. He was living like Jasper," who immediately looked up with renewed interest when his name was mentioned, "he hated killing humans. He was sinking into depression, like Jasper and you. What's with vampires and depression? Anyway back to the point, he wanted a new life, and he's been wandering and came upon us. He caught our scent and decided to check it out. We told him that he could stay with us." Esme said in one breath.

"But he can't! Bella is staying the night! What if he hurts her? And anyway, where will he stay?" Edward protested.

"Edward. You will be with Bella all night, like every single night since you figured out you loved her. And he will stay in Alice's room."

"WHAT! Where will I stay then!" Alice protested now, but Edward seemed fine.

"You and Rose and Alex will stay in Alex's room, it's big enough, for all of your things. Emment and Jasper will stay in Rosalie's room. No questions! You all have 10 minutes to get your things and move them to your new room!" Esme ordered. Everyone but Edward and Bella, who were looking extremely happy, sighed.

I went down to the basement where I knew some more wardrobes were, I called Edward to come help because he didn't have to move anywhere, but who I got was the new guy.

"Oh you didn't have to come and help me…" I told him shyly.

"I want to, it's my fault you have to do this anyway. I'm Wesley by the way." He told me.

"Oh thank you then!, "I smiled, "I'm Alex."

"That's a pretty name is it short for something?" He asked while pulling a sheet off a wardrobe. I coughed, dust had gotten in my throat.

"Umm, what? Oh yeah, it's short for Alexandra…" I told him.

We both grabbed a side and walked the wardrobe up the stairs, when we finally got it to my room, Alice and Rose were already there with arm loads of clothes.

"Ok, so most of ours we got to it in the closet, but we need to put these in that." Alice told me.

"Mm kay, where should we put it?" I asked her.

"Will it fit in the bathroom?"

"Yeah…"

"There then!"

"Okokok!" We all started to laugh.

"Thanks Wesley!" I called as he walked out.

"Any time!" He turned and gave me a smile to die for.

"You like him and he likes you." Rose said while looking at her nails, as if she commented on my clothes.

"Wha-What! Pshaww! No we don't! We're just friends and he was helping me…" I sputtered out.

"Whatever. Rose is right." Alice agreed.

"Ok fine. I like him, but how do you know he likes me? I mean…seriously!"

"Because, we both have husbands and we know every expression a guy could make. He definitely likes you." Rose said, blunt as always.

"Ok, do you think he will ask me out or something?"

"YES!" They both yelled at me.

"Yea!" We all collapsed laughing. I turned to the bathroom counter and almost collapsed again.

"How much make up do you two need! I mean we are already perfect looking!" I called, every inch of my-our counter was covered in make up!

"Most of it is for Bella Makeovers." Rose said with Alice right beside her nodding religiously.

"Wow…I see why she hates them so much…"

We heard a knock on the door, I sighed and went to get it. It was Emment.

"Hey! Uhm, Carlisle, Esme, Jazz and I were wondering if you guys wanted to go hunting…I think Wesley is staying though…" He waggled his eyebrows at me when he said that. The three of us girls looked at each other.

"We'll go! Alex just ate though, RIGHT ALEX?" Rose and Alice said at the same time.

"Okay. You girls are crazy things…the only thing your good for is—"

"Say it Emment! I _DARE_ you too!" Rose cut him off with a evil glare.

"Oh uh, I'd rather not…"

"That's what I thought. Bye Alex! Have FUN!" Rose told me. I laughed and said I would as they walked out of the door.

When they left I started to clean my already spotless room, I didn't know how to flirt, let alone ask out a guy. I sighed and sat down on my bed right as someone knocked on my door. I quickly ran and opened it, it was Wesley!

"Hey!" he said as he walked in and shut the door.

"Hii!" Was my well thought out response.

"So whatcha doin?"

"Oh just cleaning and organizing stuff…"

"That's cool…" He was slowly walking towards me, he was looking me in my eyes, and I was frozen. He was beautiful, it was hard to respond to him. He kept coming forward, until he was one step away from me, then leaned forward and kissed me on the lips. Surprise overtook me, so when he stepped back and saw my face he got worried.

"Was that ok?"

"Ye-yeah…it's just…I didn't think you liked me like that…I guess Alice and Rose were right." I said and smiled slightly.

"Why wouldn't I like you? You are cute, single, and talented!" When I looked at him questioningly he smiled and said,

"Your parents explained about all of your talents, I hope you don't mind." He looked kinda worried at that last part, but I smiled and shook my head.

"So can you do anything talented?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah, I suppose so, and I've been told it's talented…" He trailed off

"What have those people told you about your talent?" I asked curiously, I didn't like looking in minds, it made me feel as if I was a stalker, if they wanted me to know something they would tell me, well, I used that for vampires, I really didn't care if I did or didn't with humans.

"They have told me I have the world's greatest shield." He stated, with absolutely no emotion at all. It seemed I would have to pry any information I wanted from him out myself.

"What's so great about it?" he sighed and took a deep breath.

"Well, I can make it to where mind readers can't read my mind, I can make it to where emotion players, like Jasper, can't mess with my emotions whatsoever, I can make it to where fortune tellers can't see me, and I can make it where if you come to attack me, it spins and turns on you. "

"Oh…that would is the world's greatest shield." He laughed and nodded. Then closed his eyes and he looked like he was concentrating very hard. He opened his eyes and they had a weird glint in them, if frightened me a little bit.

"So where did you say you were from?" I asked in a small voice. He chuckled evilly.

"Ok, I suppose now that I am just about invincible I will tell you all about me. You see, I am a bounty hunter. I heard the Volturi wanted Edward, Alice, and Jasper for Aro's collection. So I thought to myself 'If I go to the Volturi with those three, the three that the Volturi have wanted since they heard about them, I shall more than likely get a HUGE bounty.' So I came here, I had heard where you live, it's not that hard in the vampire world to find out stuff like that, and I followed your scent once I really got into Forks, where I met your mother and father. I came up with the whole story and they believed it, very gullible people they are, and had intended on just taking Edward, Alice and Jasper. I had the benefit of the doubt, what with my extra powers, but when I saw your face I fell in love. I have been alone for a long time now, it's very lonely as you should know. So now I have a proposition for you. If you let me be your boyfriend for as long as I want, and it can go to fiancé and husband if you want, then I shall not report you to the Volturi, because if they hear about you they will most certainly send warriors to come and get you, but if you break up with me, or tell anyone else about me or anything like that, then I will go to Italy and your sorry behind will be theirs." He finished and looked at me expectably. I knew my choice before even having to think about it, I would never risk my family like that.

"You-you can stay…" I whispered hoarsely.

"I thought you would say that! I think I'll let you be and gather yourself before everyone else returns, we wouldn't want anyone suspicious now would we?"

"Okay." He turned and left the room.

I didn't know what to think, if he stayed I would have to hold the secret forever, if I turned him away, all my family was in danger. I would have to just suffer through it, I had been through worse, I suppose. I went to the bathroom and splashed water on my face, I didn't know what I was expecting to happen, it just seemed right. I heard the return of everyone else, happy noises.

"OMG we have to go shopping tomorrow! Have you seen what Bella wears to bed?" Alice said as they walked in through the house door.

"My Bella looks absolutely perfect in ratty sweats and tank tops!" Edward hollered down the stairs, which made everyone else laugh, I faked a laugh when I saw Wesley looking at me.

They came in and shut the door then sat on the bed next to me, and the question bombardment began.

"So…what happened while we were gone! The room looks organized, do NOT tell me all you did while we were gone was organize the room!" Rose told me.

"Well, I did organize it but we also talked, he said he wanted to be my boyfriend and I said yes. So uhm, I don't know if we are gonna go on a date or something soon…" I said with mock enthusiasm.

Right as I finished there was a knock at the door, it was him. Wesley.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go get a snack?" he asked me in a very alluring voice. I really didn't think I had a choice so I nodded with more mock enthusiasm. I got up and followed him out the side door, and we started running, I had to follow him because I had no idea where we were going. After about 10 minutes, we were probably about 10 hours away from the house, definitely out of ear shot and mind shot. He did is thing where he concentrated really hard and then got the evil glint in his eye.

"YOU ARE SUCH AN INCOMPETENT IDIOT!" He yelled at me. "I TOLD YOU TO DO ONE THING WHEN I LEFT! TO BE PRESENTABLE! AND DID YOU? BARELY! YOU'RE LUCKY I DON'T JUST GO TO THE VOLTURI RIGHT NOW!" He had stopped yelling at me and just looked at me. I was looking down, I didn't see it coming but all of a sudden I was lying down and the side of my head hurt. He must have hit me really hard because I felt it, and vampires weren't supposed to feel pain. Then he pulled me up by my hair and slapped me a few times then sucker punched me. Slapped me a few times and threw me down.

"Come on. Everyone thinks we are getting a snack so we'll need to have lighter eyes." He told me.

We hunted a few deer then turned and ran home. When we got there I had remembered that I shared my room, so I told my sisters that I was gonna see how fast I could go to Texas and back, promising to be home in time for school to my parents. I headed in the right direction for a while, then when I was in the middle of nowhere I pulled over into the woods and just broke down. No one ever hit me, except in fun when we were play fighting, nobody had ever had a reason to, I was a likeable person. It was my personality.

**A/N 0_o what will happen to Alex? Will she be able to tell her family? If she does will they believe her? Comment please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Author's Note:**

**This is my first fan fiction, and I made this story like a year ago I just didn't know where to put it and I didn't want to hand write it…so here it is! :) **

**SM owns everyone in my story except Alex and Wesley :)**

_**Alice's POV**_

"When Alex came back in there was something in her face, I'm not sure what it was but something was out of place, ya know?" I told Rose, hoping she saw it too and that I wasn't crazy.

"Yeah, and I don't think it was love…" Rose agreed with me. All of a sudden I saw Alex in the middle of nowhere just sitting and dry sobbing. I snapped out of the vision and looked at Rose who was looking expectant.

"Get your car, we are going on a road trip." I said dead seriously. Then I ran downstairs to tell Mom we were leaving.

"Hey Mom, I had a vision and…umm…Rose and I will be right back…If Eddie up there was not to occupied watching Bella he should have caught the vision so talk to him about what I saw k?" I rushed willing her to not ask questions. I was out the door as soon as I saw her head go down. Rose was waiting in her car with the top down so I jumped the door and before my butt hit the seat she was off.

"Ok so what did you see? I'm assuming it was about Alex?" Rose asked me, and thankfully assumed we were headed to Texas and was already in the correct direction.

"Well, all I really saw was Alex and her cute little Ferrari, but Alex was like having a MAJOR break down. So I figured we should go and see if she needs help with anything." I told Rose, she just nodded and pushed the pedal down farther.

I looked for Alex in the future, we were about 55 seconds away.

"Turn left in 55 seconds, she is about 2 miles in." I instructed Rose, she just nodded.

We found her easily, she wasn't all that quiet and her car left tracks in the wet dirt.

"Who do we need to kill Alex, tell me and you know I can take care of it like THAT!" Rose asked her while snapping her finger.

"Nuh-No…I can't tell you…he'll hurt me!" She whined and curled up into a tighter ball.

"Ok, well then tell us what happened and leave out 'his' name." Rose ordered. Alex sniffled and snuggled into Rose's open arms.

"Oh-ok…well…he knows…someone…who could hurt me and he told me I had to…do something or he would go to he other someone and have me hurt. Then he told me to calm down and when I didn't…he…he got really mad…" She sputtered out.

"Ok…it's ok…we'll figure something out ok. We love you and you always have us and now you have Wesley, ok? It's gonna be alright…" Rose kept mumbling sweet nonsense words trying to calm her down, not that it was working very well.

"Rose! What are we gonna do? We can't take her home like this! Everyone will freak!" I whispered urgently. But she just shook her head and kept rocking Alex back and forth.

After a few hours of this, she finally calmed down and was just rocking back and forth in an almost complete daze.

"So. I drive home my car and you drive her's ok?" Rose said softly, standing up with Alex still in her arms. I nodded and hopped into the pink car, and turned it on and followed Rosalie out.

_**A/N I know, I know, there is no description of Wesley, but I'll put one in chapter 7 I promise! :)**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Author's Note:**

**This is my first fan fiction, and I made this story like a year ago I just didn't know where to put it and I didn't want to hand write it…so here it is! :) **

**SM owns everyone in my story except Alex and Wesley :)**

_**Rosalie's POV**_

When we got back to the house and parked the cars Alex was still frozen in a ball, so I carefully picked her up and took her to our room with Alice right behind me. Alice got the door for us and shut it behind us and we carefully set Alex down on the bed, and we started talking quietly.

"Who do you think it was?" I asked Alice

"I'm not sure, I have a hunch but I want to find out for sure first, but I bet the other person who could hurt her is the Volturi, they are really the only vampires—" She stopped talking and her face went blank, she was having a vision.

_**Alice's Vision POV**_

'_I can't believe you told your sisters! Especially after I specifically told you I would go to the Volturi if you did!' Wesley yelled at Alex_

'_I didn't tell them your name I swear!' Alex cried while cowering in fear. _

_Wesley raised his hand and slapped her across the face, then pulled her up by her hair and shook her around a bit and slapped her some more, then he stopped and looked as if he was deep in concentration—_

_**Alice's POV**_

The vision suddenly ended, as if Wesley was purposely blocking it. I quickly explained to Rose the vision. She sent me to go get Edward while she would try to snap Alex out of it. But I really didn't have to go anywhere Edward was at the door.

"I sent Mom to watch Bella, I saw your vision. What can I do?" Edward asked in a rush.

I looked to Rosalie for this answer, she was the one who seemed to be in control.

"Well, I want Alice to go talk to Dad, and I want you to either get Alex to snap out of it or go get the guys and find Wesley." Rosalie ordered while rubbing Alex's back and patting her face every now and then.

"I'll take Alex, the guys listen to you more than me." Edward said as he took Rosalie's place on the bed.

_**Edward's POV**_

I knew Wesley was no good. From the moment I walked in the door, and saw his tall lanky frame, his black 'Adam Lambert' hair, a 'bad boy' glint in his eyes, and his name brand clothes, he was no good.

"Esme!" I called, "Watch Bella for a minute please!" She was there in a flash, so I ran downstairs.

"I sent Mom to watch Bella, I saw your vision. What can I do?" I asked in a rush. Rosalie was the one who ended up answering.

"Well, I want Alice to go talk to Dad, and I want you to either get Alex to snap out of it or got get the guys and find Wesley." She ordered. I thought about it for a second, the guys were scared and would do anything for her.

"I'll take Alex, the guys listen to you more than me." I said as I sat on the bed. She was curled into the fetal position, just rocking back and forth. I pulled her up into my arms and started shaking her slightly, but to no avail. Then I tried looking into her mind to see what she was thinking, it was just a blank.

"Esme, will you and Bella please come down here a second?" I called. In a flash they were there and Esme sat on the bed by me and Bella by her.

"What happened!" She shrieked at me.

"Wesley. He beat her and now she's in shock, Rosalie and I couldn't get her to snap I thought maybe you or Bella knew how to, or maybe even Carlisle…" I told her.

"Um, I might have an idea…you won't like it but…it might work…" Bella spoke up, Esme and I looked at her, she seemed uncomfortable.

"Go on…" I encouraged her.

"Well…what…what if we got some…hu-human blood, and like waved it in front of her nose, because she is breathing, that's easy to tell…" she trailed off.

I looked at Esme, "It could work…but do you think we should let her have it, or like just wake her up?"

"It won't work." Alice said, I forgotten her presence, so I looked at her questioningly, "IT won't work! I just checked. And it won't. She just needs time, or we could get Carlisle…"

"Ok, so Esme, Bella, and I will go get him and you will watch her?" I asked her and put Bella on my back when she nodded. I grabbed Esme's hand and we ran to the hospital.

_**Rosalie's POV**_

"I'll take Alex, the guys listen to you more than me." Edward said as he took my place on the bed. I was out in a flash, I was up to my room. I'm not sure what I was expecting, what with the guys taking it over. But most definitely not what I got. There were pillow feathers everywhere, and it was trashed. There were CANDY wrappers for heaven's sake! We don't eat candy we are VAMPIRES! But now was not the time to worry about that. I quickly explained to situation to the two idiots and they quickly agreed to help me, so we ran to Alice's room. Wesley wasn't there but there was a note it read-

"_I figured when I heard all the commotion the future teller saw something, which meant the mind reader up in his room saw it too. I also figured you would all believer them, so I figured I better hit the road. Oh and your precious little in shock Alex, well she IS in shock but it's mostly how hard I hit her, and where I hit her. She should be like that for a few more hours unless you find some way to undo it! Oh have fun! Soon you will not have three of your coven, I know the Volturi wanted Edward, Alice and Jasper, but I figured that Alex was more powerful than Edward and the Volturi would send someone to come get her and while they were down here they might as well get the other two. So have fun while it lasts!"_

"We are doomed. He is right, they will send someone for her." I said bluntly.

"Yeah but…I guess we could fight back or something…" Emment said hopeful.

"We have no chance whatsoever. Well unless, they only send a few…like three or less…" Jasper said with a thoughtful look on his face.

"We should tell the others…"I said and realized that we were the only ones in the house.

We ran downstairs and followed their scent all the way to the hospital, we found them in one of the rooms in the perpetually empty halls. Carlisle was bent over Alex, and Bella was sleeping in Edward's arms in a chair. Alice was in the other chair looking ahead to the future. I quickly explained the note to them.

"I think I might have the solution, Alice in the vision which side of her head did Wesley hit her mostly on?" Carlisle asked breaking the silence.

"Her left I believe." She replied while Edward carefully nodded, trying not to jostle Bella.

"Mm k. Then this should work…just NOBODY attack me ok?" He said looking at all of us carefully. Then he carefully lifted Alex's head up and quickly slapped the right side of her face. I saw what he meant when he told us not to attack him, Emment had to hold me and Mom back and Jasper had to hold back Alice. Then about ten seconds later she "woke" up.

"Her brain was too far to the left, and so by slapping her right side it slammed it back to the correct position." Carlisle explained.

"I'm sorry…I can't tell you what happened- how did I get here?" Alex asked. We all quickly explained to her what happened and the note.

"I doubt he is really gonna go to the Volturi, he has a good power as well, he will probably be added to the collection." I tried to reassure her.

"Well, I really do have to get back to work so, I'll see all of you at home." Carlisle said as he ushered all of us out. We ran back to the house and no sooner than we walked through the doors that the phone rang. I checked the caller id and it was unknown but I recognized the area code from…Italy.

_**A/N haha cliffy! Oh and I made up the whole brain thing by myself, I have no idea if that's real btw…so do you like it so far? Please review!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Author's Note:**

**This is my first fan fiction, and I made this story like a year ago I just didn't know where to put it and I didn't want to hand write it…so here it is! :) **

**SM owns everyone in my story except Alex, Wesley, and Victoria :)**

_**Rosalie's POV**_

"He-Hello?" I asked into the receiver, fearing the worst.

"_This is Victoria Parolee from the one and only Macy's in Italy, I called for an Alice Cullen. I need to go over her order from our store with her."_ A very bored voice replied. I quickly sighed relief and handed the phone over to Alice. Then Alex and I went to watch TV. When Alice finished her conversation she hung up the phone and came and sat with us.

"That almost gave me a heart attack! Alice! Why would you order from ITALY when there is a perfectly fine Macy's in New York?" I shrieked at her.

"Because. I wanted Italian stuff! It's soo much nicer than American stuff!" Alice protested. "I am sorry I scared you though." I thanked her and looked up when the phone rang again, again from Italy. I sighed and answered it.

"Hi, Cullen household, Alice is right next to me if you hold on a second I can give her the phone."

"_Well…I don't really care who I talk to, but I suppose you should call all of your family down and put the phone on speaker."_ A voice I had heard once in my very long life said. It was Aro.

"Ed-Ed-Edward! You and Bella please come d-down here!" I called and sat down and put the TV on mute. Normally I was sure he would argue, but the stuttering in my voice must have told him something was wrong. I put the phone on speaker as soon as he and Bella sat on the love seat beside me.

"Aro, we are all here except Carlisle, because he's at work." I told him.

"_He just loves helping those humans doesn't he…well anyway. You know my good friend Wesley, well we sent him to come and infiltrate you. He did a very good job, you welcomed him very nicely. Anyway, we didn't know about young Alex's amazing powers and since the lovely Esme told him all about you, we now want Edward, Alex, Jasper, and Alice to join us. You really have no choice in the matter, you can either send those four to us or we will send someone to get them ourselves." _ Aro finished talking and waited for our answer.

"You will have to come and tear them from our cold dead fingers!" I told him then hung up the phone.

"And that, babe, is why I love you!" Emment said and kissed me.

I looked to Esme who was on the phone, with Carlisle no doubt.

_**Carlisle's POV**_

I was walking back from the hallway my family was in and was almost to my newest patient when my phone rang. I sighed and looked at the caller ID, it was Esme. Couldn't they figure _anything_ out on their own? I mean, it was eight vampires and one human.

"Yes dear?" I siged as I answerd the phone.

"We have a MAJOR problem…Wesley went to the Volturi and now…well now…they are coming to get Edward, Alex, Alice and Jasper." She explained in a rush. I was instantly worried.

"I'll be there in a minute, I have to sign out and stuff…" I told her then hung up. I went to the office and told them that I was having family issues and they let me go without another question. Then my phone rang and this time it was Alice.

"Yes Alice?" I asked.

"I just had a vision," she paused and I sighed a sigh of relief, we were safe, "of the stock markets, you know the one we just bought? Well DON'T SELL IT! IT's about to SKY ROCKET!—" I hung up the phone, but I stored the information, because it wasn't really important now. When I got home I saw that the house was in defense mode, the glass wall was protected by a metal wall and everyone was inside.

I walked in and was ambushed by my family.

**A/n Haha gotta love Alice! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Author's Note:**

**This is my first fan fiction, and I made this story like a year ago I just didn't know where to put it and I didn't want to hand write it…so here it is! :) **

**SM owns everyone in my story except Alex and Wesley :)**

_**Carlisle's POV**_

At first I couldn't understand a thing, they were yelling so loud and all at the same time.

"CALM DOWN AND TALK ONE AT A TIME!" I thundered at them. I must've yelled louder than I thought because I saw Bella cover her ears and wince. I looked to Alice first, since she would probably know the most being the physic and all.

"Well Carlisle, NASDAQ is, like always, shooting upward. So I figure if we sell Dow Jones but keep NASDAQ for a few days THEN sell we should be good, cause NASDAQ is going—" I cut her off, everyone else was just staring in shock.

"Alice do you realize we are about to be invaded by the VOLTURI and they are going to try to take YOU and EDWARD and JASPER and ALEX away from us FOREVER!" I all but screamed in her face.

"Yes, but I figured that if we get taken away you wouldn't be able to know this stuff, so I wanted to tell you now…" she trailed off. I sighed while locking the information in my brain.

"Edward. Your turn." I told him curtly.

"Well, I was thinking that if the Volturi are coming we should hide Bella, and get all of her human scent out of here…wait that still won't work…he'll be able to see you in my thoughts…I'm so sorry if anything happens to you…"He trailed off looking deep into Bella's eyes.

"Next." I said.

"Well, I doubt that the Volturi will send anymore than like three of four…they are proud and think that the world revolves around them. So I figured even if they sent Jane and Alec and Demetri, we should be good. If Alex shields all of us, it will be an even fight…" Jasper said, thoughtful.

"That's a very good idea, Jasper. I think you may be right." I nodded in his direction. "We need to make a plan now, Rose, you, Edward and Alex go practice working with her shield. Jasper and everyone else come with me to my office so that we can work out a plan.

_**Edward's POV**_

I knew Alex could already project fairly well, but I didn't know if she could while people moved around.

"So I figured you could protect Rosalie's mind while she attacks me and we'll see what happened, kay?" I looked at Alex's eager face and Rosalie's excited face, she couldn't wait to attack me. "Just, um, TRY to NOT hurt me…we will have to fight later…" I said looking at Rosalie's. Her excitement was still undimished.

Alex closed her eyes and concentrated very hard. Rosalie's thoughts, still imagining fighting me, started to flicker.

"You're clear." I told her, then I sank into a crouch at the same time she did.

We started to circle one another, not letting either have more ground. After about ten seconds she leapt at me, I quickly side stepped and grabbed her around the waist and threw her back. She bounced once and did a front flip onto her feet and lurched back at me, this time locking her arms around my neck and brought me down. This continued for about half an hour more, Alex was doing great I hadn't heard a peep from Rose yet. I decided to take it up a notch.

"Alex, since you are doing so great I figured you should try attacking as well as projecting, you cool with that?" I asked.

"WAIT! What about me? Do I get to keep fighting you too?" Rosalie asked before any one could say anything.

"Well Rose, I want some practice too, so why don't you both fight me, and I fight back." I told her honestly.

"Good. So Alex you up to it?" Rose asked Alex.

"Of course! I've always wanted to fight the 'great master' but never had a reason to!" Alex said excitedly.

They both came at me almost simultaneously it was rather frightening, they both had the same mask of anticipation pasted on their faces and I was unused to not hearing thoughts. We started fighting, they were both very good, but I could hold my own, years and years of fighting with Emment and Jasper payed off.

_**Esme's POV**_

I followed Carlisle and everyone else up to his office. I was very scared for my family, I was about to lose four of my children, well, more like five, if Edward got taken away, Bella would _die_.

"Carlisle, what are we going to do?" I whimpered to him in a small voice. He hugged me tightly, trying to reassure me.

"I am sure we will be fine, like Jasper said, they probably won't send more than three of the guard."

"Yeah but _probably_, that's the thing. What if they send more than that, they outnumber us?" I can't live, or unlive, without my family. I would die…again." I snuggled into his chest.

"It will be ok, I promise." I nodded.

We had reached the office and we all took a seat out of habit.

"Ok, so what is our plan?" Carlisle asked. Right then I heard Alice trill a loud laugh.

"I know _exactly_ what we are doing!" She said, and leaned forward to give us all the details.

_**A/N Muwhahah a cliff hanger! I know it's short but…yeah…this chapter was just like…yeah what it is. Thank you to all of you who comment and added my story to story alerts and favorites! PLEASE review! **_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Author's Note:**

**This is my first fan fiction, and I made this story like a year ago I just didn't know where to put it and I didn't want to hand write it…so here it is! :) **

**SM owns everyone in my story except Alex and Wesley :) Unfortunatley I don't own BTR either… :( And I don't own Humpty Dumpty..**

_**Aro's POV**_

I was sitting in the massive library that took up most of the first underground floor when I heard the delivery truck come to our castle. I didn't remember ordering anything, ohh maybe Caius or Marcus decided to get me that Snuggie I wanted! They are such nice brothers! But wait. There were three boxes…and they seemed heavy by the way the human delievery man was grunting and walking. I quickly went up to the door and opened it before the man had time to knock.

"Yes?"

"Oh um, I need you to sign this." He snapped out of shock and shoved a clipboard at me. I quickly signed Marcus' name on it, I didn't want the responsibility if it was something bad.

"Thank you."

"Just doin' my job." He stated and stalked off. I picked up the boxes and called for my brothers.

"Did anyone order anything? Do you know?" I asked

"I didn't…well I did, but I ordered it today. I ordered the newest Big Time Rush CD, I love their music and the TV show is just SO funny!

"I really don't pay attention to what the other immature little guard members order or don't order!" Marcus said, bored as always.

"We are not immature!" A voice said from the box. It sounded like…like…_Jane's_… I opened the box and saw a lot of body parts…but they weren't attached. It looked like the only parts that were attached was Jane's face…

"Jane dear, what _happened_?" I asked incredulously.

"The Cullens are what happened! Alec and Demetri are here too, they are just to stupid to put their face's back together!" She spat.

It was so shocking that even Marcus was surprised! Well anyway, we had to call just about ALL of the guard in to help put them back together…it was like the Humpty Dumpty ryme! But it took just about the rest of the day. So when we finally got them back together, they started to tell us the story…

**A/N I know…this one is rather short…but I want to put the explanation in it's own chapter…but yeah….OMG I love how they get back! All in the boxes…rofl I had that idea since the beginning! Lol please review!**


	11. Authors Note MUST READ

**Authors Note:**

**Kay so…ima start writing again! YAYAYAYAY! Lol…I apologize for not writing for…like….3/4ths of a year…God I feel bad…lol ANYWAY! So…idk when the next chapter is gonna be out I gotta get the feel for the story again and stuff…AND I gotta find time to do it, school is TOTTALY in the way and I started this in the summer, so IF it's still going in the summer I will be able to write more…oh and my birthday is is in ELEVEN DAYS! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Tee hee**

**xxKhailybirdxx**


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N: Kay so im…pretty much back! Review and give me ideas! Especially if ya'll want me to make a sequel (which I wanna do) but I have no ideas! So here is chapter 11! YAYYYY lol!**_

Alex's POV:

Rose and I kept "attacking" Edward until he thought we had it perfect. THEN he decided that Rose and Edward would attack me… While I blocked my mind and Rose's, that would come in handy if there were in fact more than three guards, then I could separate them and they couldn't cooperate. I opened my mind to hear what everyone else was thinking, like I would in a real fight…and I "heard" the trouble Rose and Eddie were having attacking me…

"Ya'll…stop…just stop…I know it's hard for ya'll "anaylizing" me like you wanna kill me, so…I have an idea." I told them quickly and there thoughts and faces looked relieved.

"EMMETT! JAZZ!" I yelled quickly. They came running.

"Yeah?" They asked me looking confused.

"Kay look, Eddie here, wants to see if I can fend off two vamps while protecting someone's mind, but he and Rose and having "issues" attacking me, I know ya'll won't so I wanted to see if ya'll would attack me." I quickly told them.

Jasper looked speculative but nodded when I used my -their name not mine- "Bambi Eyes"

Emm on the other hand looked hurt.

"What? Come on! Do NOT say you don't wanna fight me!" I said while using my Bambi eyes.

"What- No! I'll fight you I just don't think it's fair that _you _get to call _him_ Eddie and _I_ don't!" He yelled at Eddie.

I sighed and laughed, while Eddie pinched the bridge of his nose, like the way he does when Emm irrates him…well…maybe not JUST Emm, but that's the only person I have ever seen make him do that.

I slowly back up and protected Rose's mind again, then all of a sudden Emmett jumped at me, I was expecting it though- he always attacked like that. I quickly sidestepped and grabbed his arms behind the back swong him around and did this cool little flip thingy (which got me applause from Eddie and Rose) then threw him into the woods. This all happened in a matter of seconds- I was confused for a moment because they were both supposed to be fighting me and Jasper hadn't neared me-or so I thought. Suddenly he was like, two inches from my face and he snapped at me and I quickly jumped back and fell into Emmet who had run back and had, for some God- Forsaken Reason, his mouth open and I fell into his face and shock made him shut his mouth. Which gave me a bite in the back. I fell and let out an earsplitting scream. I quickly curled into a ball and started dry sobbing. The venom started to go through my long dry veins. Reopening them and then closing them and it hurt. I arched my back and screamed louder. By now everyone else had broken out of shock-except Emmet who was just staring. Wide-eyed and afraid. Edward quickly scooped me up bridal style and took me to my room, with Esme and Carlisle right beside him and Rose in front glaring at anyone who got even near me.

"Allie, Allie, Allie, My poor, poor Allie. Shhhhh…it will all be over in a few days…." Edward told me while rubbing my back. The pain surged again and I screamed. By now we were in my room and Eddie and I were sitting on the bed and everyone else, even Bella were surrounding me looking at me sadly.

I then noticed, through the pain- which was hard, that Emmett wasn't here.

"Wh-where'ssss Eeeemmmm? I stuttered out. Clenching me teeth when I finished that small question.

"He's right outside, he feels horrible. He thinks you won't want you to see him." Edward told me quietly.

"N-n-n-n-n-o! T-t-t-t-e-ll-l hi-him to-tototototo cccc-" Edward shushed me getting the point. Alice quickly ran outside and got him.

"Alex-AlexAlexAlexAlexAlex! I'm SO sorry I didn't expect you to come right there-" He said so sincerely I felt so bad, because I couldn't answer him without screaming.

"Emmet! SHUTUP! She OBVIOUSLY can't talk! So like shutup!" Rose yelled at Emmett- she was about to crack. Everyone else looked at her in shock. She had venom welled up in her eyes, tears that would never fall. I felt so bad. It was all my fault if I hadn't thrown Emmett into the woods I would have been fine. But no-

"Alex. I can hear your thoughts. It's NOT your fault! Now quit thinking those horrible thoughts! I mean it!" Edward scolded me. Everyone quickly ran to me and scooped me up into a hug saying that it wasn't my fault. Finally, about four hours later which made it 10 o' clock at night, Bella yawned.

"Bella, you wanna spend the night?" Alice quickly asked whipping out a cell phone. Bella nodded sniffiling. I hadn't noticed that she was crying. I tried to muffle my random screams while she was on the phone. I tried…only medium sounding whimpers came out. And Eddie muffled that with his shirt. I was still curled up in a ball in his lap, his arms wrapped around me holding me together so that I didn't hurt myself or anyone else as the venom ran through my veins.

Bella came back in and nodded, saying that she could stay. Since I couldn't talk, I thought that Bella could stay in here if she wanted but she didn't have too. _**(A/N pretend Edward already has the bed in his room) **_

"Alex said that you can stay in here if you want, Bella." Edward quickly told her.

"No thanks though, I don't want people to hear my sleep talk" She quickly denied. She must have forgotten that we could all hear her no matter what. Edward heard what I said and he started to chuckle, and then he told everyone else, at vampire speed which made Jasper chuckle. Everyone else was too preoccupied with me, not that Jasper wasn't he just has a good sense of humor at times like this…not that Emmet dosen't but..ya know…he feels responsible.

"Kay love, here, Rose you want to hold her?" He asked a dumb question. That's all she had wanted since Emmet bit me. She quickly took a seat next to Edward and got situated for me.

"Edward- you don't have to do that. Be with your sister!" Bella said sleepily.

_**(A/N haha sorry but this is important…it'll be easier for me to write this way...italicized means that Alex is thinking it and Edward translates for her)**_

"_Yes he does! Rose wants me and he's been with me like all day, he needs to spend time with his girlfriend!"_

"He's spent the last year with me, he hasn't seen you in two decades!" She tried again.

"_Oh well. I want him to go, I feel like I'm ruining ya'lls relationship by being here. Cause i'm with him all the time..."_

"You aren't ruining anything! I promise! But if you really want him to go then…I suppose he can."

"_Ok…love ya'll!"_

"Love you to!" They said simultaneously.

_**A/N. The end! Cools huh? Was this good? Please review!**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Hey so here is the new chapter! YAY! I know I know, it's been a while but life has kinda been hectic ugh….anyway! Hey sorry for all the errors in the last chap, I forgot to spell check everything and stuff before posting it…sorry…hope ya'll like this chap!**_

_**Alex's POV:**_

(Day 2)

The pain was excruciating. It was hard to think around. But I worked hard and kept the screams to a bare minimum. Bella had woken up a few hours ago and were now in my room; Rose had relinquished me to Edward again and had sat by me while Bella was sitting in a chair eating some vile smelling food.

Edward snorted at my thoughts getting questioning looks from everyone he just shook his head.

A wave of pain shot through me and I screamed and Edward tightened his grip on me as I tried to break his grip and try to get into a better position and lessen the pain. Edward shook his head, hearing my thoughts, and just tightened it more as Alice saw another, worse, wave hitting me in a few seconds. I screamed louder, Bella had to cover her ears, I broke down in dry-sobs, and venom welled in my eyes. Edward crushed me harder to his chest, with Rose practically hugging him to hug me. Em was still there, sitting in a corner, looking like he was burning.

_**(Like last chapter, italics are her thoughts that Edward is saying aloud for all to hear)**_

_EMMET! I am fine trust me!_

"No you're not! Look at you! You-you-you-you-" He was cut off as I let out a scream. "SEE! That! That is ALL my fault!" He said to me, with a pain in his eyes I had never seen before.

_No! It's mine! I should have just-just-just….I don't know…not thrown you into the woods like I did!_

"Alex! It may not be HIS fault but it is BY FAR NOT YOUR FAULT!" Edward told me.

"I agree with half of that Edward, it's NOT your fault Alex! I however think it is Emmet's fault. He was an idiot like always, but this time it was too far!" Rose said, steadily getting louder and louder.

I shook my head furiously, which made the fire flare up. I screamed and clawed at my body, I had gotten my arms free from Edward's grip, Rose quickly grabbed it though, but I fought for my arm back but everyone but Bella and Emm, had stepped in to keep me from hurting myself. They knew what would happen if I kept control of my arms. I would likely tear a chunk out of my arm, or claw out my eyes or something…that wouldn't be good…

"I…I…l-l-le-lea-leavee….puh-puh-pleasee….I-I-I-I'm suh-suh-suh-sorryyy" I managed to speak out loud. I gripped Edward's shirt when he started to leave as well. "Nuh-nuh-no…st-st-sta-aa-aa-yyy" I wailed. He nodded and shushed me.

_I'm sorry…I just hate that ya'll are all here…witnessing this…me…I know…I know ya'll all saw it…20 years ago…but…I don't know…just…I'm sorry…_I couldn't stand them being in pain with me…but I needed Edward…he nodded to me and kissed me on the forehead…

_I'm sorry for keeping Edward all to myself…I-_she cut me off.

"I know! I promise! Now that I see all the pain YOU are going through…I have to think about MY future…Just….don't let him beat himself up over it…he does that." I nodded and smiled a little bit.

Then she walked out of the room.

I pushed my shield away from myself, to talk to Edward, unfortunately I forgot about Jasper. I winced as he staggered as my emotions overtook him…Edward winced and let out a hiss. I quickly balled up tighter and managed to whisper "I'm sorry" over and over again. Jasper merely thought to me, "It's fine, I promise, I was just unprepared." I was still apologizing, Edward put his hand over my mouth, shushing me again.

"It's not your fault Alex. We are fine! It's YOUR pain we are worried about!" Edward and Jasper said simultaneously, it was kinda funny so I chuckled. Edward smiled with me and Jasper smiled as well. I sat like that, for the rest of the burning. There in Edward's arms. We would occasionally talk, but mostly he just comforted me…

It was the last day…only a few more minutes, and everyone was gathered in my room, Bella had gotten permission to spend the rest of the week here, as the fight was supposed to be soon, the fire was pulling in from my fingers, it was going to my heart, just like the first time. I curled up tighter into Edward's chest, he tightened his grip on me.

"Bella love, I think you and Emmett should…go upstairs.." Edward whisperd hoarsely. They both nodded and went upstairs. He didn't want to chance my self control when the burning subsided.

The fire was finally completely in my heart now. I few more seconds, I concentrated on Edward's breathing. Finally it was over. I uncurled myself and breathed in-instantly Bella's scent reached my nose. I started toward the door but Edward and Rose caught me saying "Oh no you don't", while Carlisle and Jazz covered the door. With Esme caught in the middle.

"We'll take her hunting." Rose said. She and Edward dragged me through the back door. The rational part of my brain warring the unrational. The dragged me though, and the two of them were stronger than I ever could be. They got me to the middle of the forest, almost to Canada and let me loose. I breathed deeply, getting the human scent out of my nose. They followed me as I hunted. I hunted long and well. Then we went back to the house…we only had a few more days till the Volturi showed up…

_**Ok so how was that? Oh and I just noticed when I was reading the last chapter how many times I used the word ya'll…I kinda use that a lot huh? Well…as ya'll probably guessed I'm from Texas lol…so I apologize. It's out thing! Lol REVIEW!**_


	14. Author's Note-I'm BACK!

A/N Heyyy haha…soo…yeahhhh I'm hopefully gonnna be back! I'm really disappointed that I left this story, I really like it and I like where I was going with it. So now I will hopefully really be back. Really though, I need reviews so that I can work out all the kinks in the story line. It'll be really helpful JS. XD The chapter will be up either later today or tomorrow afternoon, I want to just write all day, but I have to write an essay and I have to practice my clarinet. So, new chapter soon I promise!

xxKhailybirdxx


	15. Chapter 14

A/N Here you go! :D

Alex's POV

As soon as we returned to the house Em, Mom and Dad immediealty rushed out to check on me-or make sure I wasn't going to rush Bella. But whatever. I knew it was cause they loved both of us and didn't want her hurt and didn't want me to have the overwhelming guilt I knew I would have if somehow I did hurt her. Eddie and Rose each had my hand, I always had to hold their hands, it wasn't like with Alice where she was only a little bit taller than me so it wasn't as awkward. If I tried to do that with Eddie and Rose I'd be two feet off the ground with my 4" 10' self. Their grips also tightened as I neared the house, I was fine though. My thirst was completely under control.

"You sure?" Edward asked obviously caring for his girlfriend

"Positive! It's not like I have had any for quite some time…in fact…I honestly don't think I've ever tasted any…I might be the cleanest one here!" I smirked back at him then spun behind Rose when he went to mess with my hair.

We all burst out laughing as we heard Bella's faint response, "Not as clean as meeee!"

I smirked and yelled back, "I've never even had MEAT! Like when I was human! Strict vegetarian, crazy Mom and no dad." The smirk left my face as I thought about my human life, only Edward knew exactly what happened, ironically, Carlisle didn't and he would've been the first to know I'd have thought. I was born to be a vampire-literally.

I heard gasps all around and I shook myself out of my reverie to notice everyone was looking at me-even Bella in the third-story window. I realized I had been projecting my thoughts-everyone had heard.

I cringed into Edward my face against his chest not wanting to see all the confused looks. He was stroking my hair trying to comfort me, although he and I knew it wouldn't work.

"Alex…would you like to share your story? You don't have to, but that is an…interesting thought…" Daddy told me, stepping forward and pulling me to his chest.

"Sure, ya'll have a right to know I suppose…" We walked into the living room and Edward disappeared in a flash after asking if it was alright if Bella listened and getting his psychic affirmation.

Once we were all settled, Bella snuggled against Edward, me against my father, Mom on my other side with her arm around me and everyone else sitting in various love seats next to their partner, I began my sad sob story which I wished I'd never have to tell again.

"Well…my "Mother"-Lou Anne- was originally from Italy. Volterra, Italy. She was the receptionist for the Volturi. The three brothers adored her, they could tell there was something special about her, but they didn't know what. At that time Eleazar was visiting and he met Lou Anne and was astonished by the power she held. Not in Lou Anne specifically, but within her…in her ovaries I guess? I'm not sure…" At this point I looked up to see Emmett and Jasper with totally confused looks on their faces. I looked at Edward who was pinching his nose and shaking his head and Alice and Rose who were looking at their husbands like they were complete morons.

"Ovaries are where women's eggs come from." Mom told them while trying to not sound like everyone in the room thought they were complete idiots and failing miserably. Their faces when it registered was hilarious and we all took a minute to relish the hilarity of moronic family.

"Anyway", I resumed when all the laughter died down, "Eleazar didn't mean to tell Aro, but Aro was doing his usual 'farewell' handshake, to see what Eleazar saw while he was here and found out about Lou Anne. Aro immediately sent Heidi out to find a handsome young man, who wasn't important in the community and was not to close to Volterra. He didn't want 'an ugly child with such extraordinary powers' because he's just shallow that way. Lou Anne had no idea what was going on when she was brought to the Chamber Room in the middle of the night and found no one but my 'father'", I said his name with disgust, the man was a terrible person, "Roger. He had been hypnotized by Heidi, that's another power she has, and was standing there naked as a jay bird. Before Roger could move Heidi grabbed Lou Anne and hypnotized her as well. There, in the middle of the Chamber Room…I was created. Lou Anne was sent to Texas to raise me as a well-mannered Southern belle, and that she did. However, the plan was kept secret from me. I didn't realize that there was a plan til one school day I was feeling sick so Lou Anne ran out and the Volturi called and left a message. I heard every word. I think that somehow they planned it…or someone was just feeling guilty because they explained everything on the message. I was so sick I ran away. I took every single penny from Lou Anne, she was a terrible mother anyway, she yelled at me a lot and would hit me everynow and then…," I snuggled into my parents more after this taking a deep breath to calm me down before continuing. I had to continue to remind myself that this was all in the past and I wouldn't ever have to be afraid again. "Anyway, then I ran away. I was about 14 and a half at that time, I ran to Vegas…I know it was terrible but I was…a more developed 14 year old and knew that I could get a room and a job there with no questions…and I did…I didn't want to. But-butbutbu-I needed a roooom aaa-n he pro-promised he wou-wouldn't…." I wailed out then was cut off as Rose whipped across the room and pulled me into her arms. I curled tighter into a ball and just rocked and rocked while Rose whispered sweet nothings into my ear and Mom rubbed my back and Alice took my hand and smoothed circles into it.

I didn't have to look up to know that all the men in the room where beyond angry, I just hope they weren't at me…I knew I would never find anyone, who'd want someone like me? Who did what did? I knew it, it was one reason only Edward knew what really happened-and he only knew cause I was thinking about it the first few days and I made him swear to secrecy. The family needed to know the rest though but I couldn't talk just yet.

"Would you like me to finish Allie?" Edward was apparently the first to get his emotions in check, probably because Bella was here, I nodded and whimpered my assent.

"Well, after the "_man" _that owned the hotel and strip club raped her, he threw her out onto the floor where all the strippers were getting ready to go out and made her perform. Right after her first time. She did, because he threatened her life if she didn't, then she went to the top floor of the hotel and threw herself down the staircases and out a window…which is where Carlisle found her and changed her." Edward sounded disgusted. I knew he'd hate me, I was sure it was all an act. That made me sob harder and Edward gasped when he read my thoughts and rushed to me and picked me up out of Rose's arms and assured me that nobody in here judged me, they all hated the man. I whimpered and snuggled into his arms wishing I could just sleep for an hour. But I couldn't so I stayed in his arms for a while longer til I was all sobbed out.

"There're almost here!" Alice practically yelled. We had all forgotten about the impending doom that was waiting for us from the Volturi. But getting my story out made me feel more ready to fight. They had made my younger years a complete lie. They made a woman who's only care was vanity become a Mother. They had ruined me. But he Cullens had fixed me. There was no way I was losing them.

"Take Bella somewhere safe. We have a fight to prepare for." I said with complete authority and strength.

**A/N SO! Yeah, I like wrote that in like an hour maybe? So I hope it's good! I really liked it…here comes the fight! :D Lemme know what you think por favor!**


	16. Chapter 15

_A/N Hey guyss so I'm here's this chapter! The fight is about to happen, and BTW I'm better at writing drama than fights so…bear with me! XD_

_Alex's POV_

Jane, Demetri and Alec came into the opening slowly, their black cloaks billowing behind them. Edward, Jazz, Em and Dad stepped in front of Mom, Rose, Alice and I. Alice and I were at the very back of the group, kind of like a secret weapon; although they knew what she and I could do 'out of sight out of mind' tended to kick in and our height, 4'11" and 4'10" respectively helped our out of sight-ness. Jane stepped forward and became the speaker from their side, Daddy stepped forward for us. I quickly protected him with my mind, and then huffed at Edward who was starting to freak out, being away from Bella and all.

"We have come as we said we would. Edward, Jasper, Alice and Little Alex come with us now." Jane commanded with a steely look in her eyes.

"Like hell." Was my snarky reply. Then Mom turned around and smacked me with a "LANGUAGE YOUNG LADY. We WILL talk about this later" look in her eye, while Rose turned around and winked at me with a proud look on her face.

"Aww look the little kitten is showing her teeth" Came from Demetri on the Volturi side.

"Kittens grow into big, powerful cats while douchebags get thrown away. Think about it Demetri." Was my father's retort. Shock went around on our side, we had never heard our father speak like that, and I was unused to having people stick up for me. When I was off by myself, when older men vampires came-there was nobody to stop them, so I learned to live with it-turn my brain off if you will.

Edward turned to look at me as I was thinking this, giving me a look that made me understand that he and I would be having a One on One conversation later, then the same conversation with the entire family. I shook my head and went back to the conversation between Jane and my father.

"Just let us have them and you all will have nothing to worry about. Think about it Carlisle, you too Edward; we can smell the human scent all over you. Would the both of you really want to risk the ones you love for something as simple as joining us?" Jane was telling my dad with a sly look in her face.

"I love the ones you are trying to take, Jane. They do not want to be forced into your way of life." My dad growled at her.

"As you wish."

She stepped back and Demetri and Alec jumped forward. They were met by my Dad and by Emmett in mid-air. Jasper grabbed Demetri's foot from the ground and slammed him down with Emmett on top of him while Daddy was quickly taking over Alec. Jane growled and sprang forward and Edward seemed to have great joy in fighting with her, with my shielding him, she was basically powerless. Jane never thought to train what with her power and all. Mom and Rose stood in front of Alice and I, they were mainly protecting me as I had never witnessed this kind of violence before and they both generally grouped Alice and I together as the babies of the group and baby'd us all the time.

Since Dad was very fond of his "no-killing" rule, we had previously decided to just tear Jane, Alec and Demi, as I had started to call him trying to get him to stop paying as much attention to fighting as he was, limb from limb and pack up the pieces and mail them to Aro. Hopefully sending a warning.

Dad quickly took care of Alec, he wasn't as trained as Demi but more so than Jane. Mom and Rose quickly helped him-making sure Alice and I stayed back-and started to pack him up. Em and Jazz had finished having their fun with Demi and they tore him apart together. Ten minutes later, Dad had to forcibly tear Edward away from Jane. He was getting to into the fight, he obviously had a grudge against her.

"Yeah, she scared Bella. She used her power on me in front of Bells and tried to use it on Bells." He spat in my direction-eyes never leaving Jane. I could only hum in response. As much as I'd hate to admit it, the fight shook me some. The lethal power in my dad and siblings scared me a little. It made me think too much of…before…

"Alright. We need to get this taken care of then Alex, you and the family are going to have a little talk about this 'before' you keep talking about. Edward growled and semi-glared at me. I repressed a frightened shudder, all too aware of the events that had just taken place. Alice took my hand and walked with me back to the house, Rose following us suspiciously her hand on my shoulder.

The boys and Mom finally arrived half an hour later, already having made a visit to the post office and to pick Bella up so that she and Edward would stop worrying silly.

I was sitting on the edge of the couch all huddled up into a tiny ball when everyone finally came into the living room. Edward gave me a look then sat across from me on the love seat with Bella. Mom sat right next to me and pulled me into her lap and Rose, sitting next to us, took my hand and started rubbing soothing circles into it. Alice sat on the floor in front of us and the rest of the guys were just standing around.

"Alright Alex, tell me what actually happened to you. From before and after you left; just pretend it's us talking like we used to, it's easier this way. It won't have to be repeated and you won't have to answer questions twice" Edward told me softly, looking into my eyes-searching-trying to get a hint at what was about to be said.

"Well…" I began.

_A/N So I'm sorta back! I have the story like on the tip of my tongue and I just want to write and write and write! I feel like it's going to start to take a different direction, Alex is a pretty girl was all alone and some people noticed…she's about to go on a tough road but I feel that it's what needs to happen. NO I did NOT plan this, it's just how it's coming out. :P Review and Follow!(:_

_~~Khaily_


End file.
